wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/I/03
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. Tajemnica ogrodu Lauriston. Wyznaję, że ten nowy dowód słuszności teoryi, wygłaszanych przez mego towarzysza, zrobił na mnie głębokie wrażenie. Szacunek mój dla jego zmysłu analitycznego wzmógł się niesłychanie. Niemniej nie mogłem się pozbyć podejrzenia, że całe to zajście było ułożone z góry, z zamiarem olśnienia mnie, jakkolwiek sam, doprawdy, nie rozumiałem w jakim uczyniłby to celu? Spojrzałem na niego, — skończył czytać list, a oczy jego przybrały martwy, jakby nieprzytomny wyraz, wykazujący, że błądzi myślami daleko. — W jaki sposób pan to odgadłeś? — spytałem. — Odgadłem co? — rzekł szorstko. — Że ten człowiek jest dymisyonowanym sierżantem marynarki. — Nie mam czasu na głupstwa, — odparł niecierpliwie; poczem uśmiechnął się i dodał: — Wybacz pan moją szorstkość. Przerwałeś mi wątek myśli; ale może to i lepiej. A więc pan istotnie nie poznałeś, że ten człowiek był sierżantem marynarki? — Nie, przyznaję. — A jednak łatwiej to było poznać, niż wyjaśnić co mnie na to naprowadziło. Gdyby od pana zażądano, żebyś dowiódł, że dwa razy dwa jest cztery, przyszłoby to panu z trudnością, niemniej jesteś pan samego faktu pewien. Co zaś do naszego człowieka, to mogłem ztąd dojrzeć, że ma na wierzchu dłoni tatuowaną niebieską kotwicę. To mi odrazu zapachniało morzem. Ma nadto ruchy wojskowe i faworyty przystrzyżone według regulaminu. Mamy zatem już marynarkę. Z powierzchowności widać, że to człowiek przeświadczony o swem znaczeniu i że przyzwyczajony jest do rozkazywania. Musiałeś pan zauważyć sposób, w jaki trzymał laskę i wywijał nią. Ponieważ nadto nie jest młody i ma pewien wyraz godności w obliczu, przeto wszystko to razem wziąwszy doprowadziło mnie do wniosku, że był sierżantem. — Ależ to bajeczne! — zawołałem. — Bardzo proste, — odparł Holmes, jakkolwiek po wyrazie twarzy spostrzegłem, że moje zdumienie i podziw mój sprawiły mu przyjemność. — Powiedziałem przed chwilą, że niema już zbrodniarzy. Zdaje się, że się omyliłem... przeczytaj pan! To mówiąc, rzucił mi przez stół list, przyniesiony przez posłańca. — Co! — zawołałem, przebiegłszy list wzrokiem — ależ to okropne! — Tak, zdaje się, że to wychodzi po za szablon — zauważył obojętnie. Czy nie zechciałbyś pan przeczytać mi tego listu głośno? Oto, co zawierał list, który mu odczytałem: Szanowny Panie! „Dzisiejszej nocy popełniono zabójstwo pod n-rem 3-im w ogrodzie Lauriston, w pobliżu drogi Brixton. Policyant dyżurny tej dzielnicy spostrzegł tam, około godziny 2-iej nad ranem światło, a ponieważ dom jest niezamieszkany, przeto wydało mu się to podejrzanem i poszedł się przekonać. Zastał drzwi otwarte, a w pokoju frontowym, zupełnie nieumeblowanym, znalazł zwłoki mężczyzny, dobrze ubranego, który miał w pugilaresie karty wizytowe z nazwiskiem „Enoch, J. Drebber, Cleveland, Ohio, U. S. A.“ Kradzieży nie popełniono, niema też dotąd żadnej wskazówki jaką śmiercią pan ów zginął. W pokoju są ślady krwi, ale na zwłokach niema rany. Nie mamy pojęcia w jaki sposób zabity dostał się do pustego domu — sprawa jest bardzo tajemnicza. Jeśli Pan zechce przyjść do owego domu, o jakiejkolwiek porze przed 12-tą, to Pan mnie tam zastanie. Zostawiłem wszystko in status quo, dopóki nie będę wiedział co Pan zamierza. Gdyby Pan przyjść nie mógł, opowiem Panu dokładnie wszystkie szczegóły i będę Panu niesłychanie wdzięczny, gdy Pan zechce powiedzieć swoje zdanie. Łączę wyrazy szacunku Tobiasz Gregson. — Gregson jest najsprytniejszy z całego Scotland Yardu — odezwał się Holmes; — on i Lestrade to wyjątki w tej bandzie idyotów. Obaj są pełni zapału, energiczni, ale żaden z nich nie grzeszy pomysłowością. Między sobą są na noże. Zazdrośni o siebie wzajemnie, jak dwie głośne piękności. Jeśli obaj zajmą się wyśledzeniem tej sprawy będziemy mieli zabawę. Osłupiałem wobec spokoju, z jakim Holmes mówił. — Ależ, niema chwili czasu do stracenia — zawołałem. — Czy chcesz pan, żebym poszedł po dorożkę? — Nie wiem jeszcze, czy tam wogóle pójdę. Jestem największym leniuchem pod słońcem... to jest, miewam peryodyczne napady lenistwa, ale umiem też być niekiedy bardzo pracowitym. — Ależ, przecież ten wypadek nastręcza panu sposobność, jakiej tak pragnąłeś. — Mój kochany panie, cóż mnie z tego przyjdzie? Przypuśćmy, że wykryję całą sprawę; możesz być pewien, że całą korzyść odniosą Gregson, Lestrade i S-ka. Taki jest zysk, jak się nie ma stanowiska urzędowego. — Jednakże Gregson prosi pana o pomoc. — Tak. Wie dobrze, iż jestem sprytniejszy od niego i przyznaje mi to zawsze, ale dałby sobie raczej obciąć język niżby to uznał wobec osoby trzeciej. Niemniej, możemy pójść i zobaczyć co to takiego. Postąpię jak sam będę uważał za odpowiednie i może jeszcze wyśmieję tych dudków. Pójdź pan. Włożył spiesznie paltot i zabierał się do wyjścia w sposób wykazujący, że po napadzie apatyi nastąpił okres energii. — Bierz pan kapelusz — rzekł. — Mam pójść z panem? — Tak, jeśli pan nie masz lepszego zajęcia. W chwilę później siedzieliśmy obaj w dorożce, pędzącej w kierunku Brixton Road. Ranek był mglisty, chmurny, nad dachami domów unosił się ciemny obłok, będący jakby odbiciem zabłoconych ulic. Towarzysz mój był w najlepszem usposobieniu i rozprawiał o skrzypcach kremońskich, o różnicy miedzy Stradivariusem i Amatim. Ja sam siedziałem milczący, gdyż chmurna pogoda i ponura sprawa, w którą zostaliśmy nagle wplątani, oddziaływała na mnie przygnębiająco. — Jak widzę, niebardzo pan myślisz o tej całej sprawie — zauważyłem wreszcie, przerywając muzyczną rozprawę Holmesa. — Nie mam jeszcze żadnych danych — odparł. — Wielki to błąd budować teoryę, zanim się ma potrzebne podstawy. To tylko paczy sąd właściwy. — Będziesz pan miał dane niebawem — rzekłem, wskazując palcem. — Oto i Brixton Road, a jeśli się nie mylę, tam stoi ów dom. Tak jest. Dorożkarz! Stój! Byliśmy oddaleni jeszcze o jakie sto yardów od domu, ale Holmes uparł się, żeby wysiąść i odbyliśmy resztę drogi pieszo. Budynek, noszący n-er 3 w ogrodzie Lauriston miał pozór groźny i ponury. Stanowił cześć grupy, złożonej z czterech domów, cofniętych nieco w głąb ulicy, z których dwa były zamieszkane, a dwa niezajęte. Ostatnie spozierały trzema rzędami pustych, smutnych okien, gdzieniegdzie widniała na brudnej szybie karta z napisem „Do wynajęcia“, niby katarakta na oku. Każdy z tych domów oddzielony był od ulicy małym ogródkiem, zarośniętym wątłemi, chorobliwemi roślinami, przeciętym wązką, żółtawą ścieżką z gliny i żwiru. Cała miejscowość przedstawiała w tej chwili jedną przestrzeń błota. Każdy ogródek otoczony był sztachetami drewnianemi na podmurowaniu, a przy sztachetach n-er 3-go stał policjant, otoczony gromadą gapiów, którzy wyciągali szyje i natężali wzrok, w nadziei, że dojrzą co się wewnątrz dzieje. Mniemałem, że Sherlock Holmes wejdzie odrazu do domu i pogrąży się w badaniu tajemnicy. Okazało się jednak, że nie miał bynajmniej tego zamiaru. Z miną obojętną, która, w danych okolicznościach, była, podług mnie, udana, chodził po ulicy, patrzył bezmyślnie na ziemię, na niebo, na domy naprzeciwko i na sztachety. Skończywszy to badanie, wszedł wolno na ścieżkę, albo raczej na wąski pas trawy wzdłuż ścieżki i spoglądał uparcie w ziemię. Dwa razy przystanął, a raz dostrzegłem na ustach jego uśmiech i usłyszałem okrzyk zadowolenia. Na mokrym gliniastym gruncie wyciśnięte były liczne ślady stóp; lecz ponieważ policya chodziła tą ścieżka od kilku godzin, przeto nie pojmowałem w jaki sposób mój towarzysz mógł co z tych śladów wywnioskować. Miałem wszelako już takie nadzwyczajne dowody bystrości jego zmysłu spostrzegawczego, że nie wątpiłem, iż mógł widzieć mnóstwo zajmujących szczegółów tam, gdzie ja nic nie dostrzegałem. We drzwiach domu spotkaliśmy wysokiego, bladego blondyna, z notatnikiem w ręku; rzucił się ku nam i uścisnął skwapliwie dłoń mego towarzysza. — Bardzom panu wdzięczny, że pan przyszedł — rzekł. — Pozostawiłem wszystko nietknięte, jak zastałem. — Tylko nie tutaj! — odparł Holmes, wskazując ścieżkę. — Gdyby przeszło tędy stado bawołów, zamęt nie byłby z pewnością większy. Nie wątpię jednak, panie Gregsonie, żeś wysnuł swoje wnioski, zanim na to pozwoliłeś. — Miałem tyle do roboty wewnątrz domu — odparł policjant wymijająco — ale jest tu mój kolega, Lestrade i pozostawiłem jemu zbadanie ogrodu. Holmes spojrzał na mnie, a w oczach jego malowało się szyderstwo. — Wobec tego, że jest na miejscu takich dwu ludzi, jak pan i Lestrade, nie będzie tu już wielkiej roboty dla trzeciego — rzekł. Gregson zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem. — Zdaje mi się, że zrobiliśmy wszystko co tylko było można — odparł — sprawa jest jednak bardzo zawikłana, a znając upodobanie pana do wszystkich wypadków nadzwyczajnych... — Nie przyjechałeś tu dorożką? — przerwał Holmes. — Nie, panie. — Ani Lestrade? — Nie, panie. — W takim razie pójdziemy obejrzeć pokój. Po tej niezbyt konsekwentnej uwadze wszedł do domu, a za nim dążył Gregson, na którego obliczu odmalowało się zdumienie. Krótki korytarz, o brudnej, zakurzonej podłodze, prowadził do kuchni i pokojów dla służby. Dwoje drzwi, z prawej i lewej strony, wychodziło na ten korytarz. Jedne z nich widocznie nie były otwierane od dłuższego czasu. Drugie prowadziły do jadalni, gdzie rozegrał się właśnie dramat. Holmes wszedł, a ja za nim, przejęty uczuciem smutku, jakie nas zawsze ogarnia wobec śmierci. Pokój był duży, kwadratowy, zupełnie pusty, przez co wydawał się większy jeszcze. Ściany obite były ordynarną tapetą, na której widniały plamy od wilgoci; tu i ówdzie tapeta odkleiła się i wisiała, odsłaniając pożółkłe wapno na murze. Naprzeciwko drzwi stał okazały kominek, z ozdobami, naśladującemi biały marmur; na jednym jego rogu dostrzegłem ogarek czerwonej świecy woskowej. Szyby jedynego okna były takie brudne, że przepuszczały niewiele światła, ztąd w całym pokoju panował posępny półmrok, wzmocniony jeszcze grubą warstwa zalegającego wszędzie kurzu. Wszystkie te szczegóły zauważyłem dopiero później. Narazie cała uwaga moja skupiła się na sztywnej, nieruchomej postaci, która leżała wyciągnięta na podłodze z martwemi, szklanemi oczyma, utkwionemi w bezbarwnym suficie. Zmarły był mężczyzną lat czterdziestu trzech lub czterech, wzrostu średniego; barczysty, włosy miał czarne, kędzierzawe, brodę krótką i rzadką. Ubrany był w surdut z grubego sukna, takąż kamizelkę i jasne spodnie; kołnierz i mankiety koszuli jaśniały niepokalaną białością. Nowy, lśniący cylinder stał za nim na podłodze. Nieboszczyk miał ręce rozkrzyżowane, a dłonie zaciśnięte, nogi zaś zgięte w skurczu, jakgdyby stoczył straszną walkę przedśmiertną. Na skamieniałem obliczu zastygł wyraz takiej zgrozy i takiej nienawiści, jakiego nie widziałem jeszcze na twarzy ludzkiej. Ten ohydny i straszny skurcz rysów w połączeniu z niskiem czołem, płaskim nosem i wystająca szczęką, a nadto postawa nienaturalna, powykręcane członki, nadawały zmarłemu uderzające podobieństwo do goryla. Widziałem był już śmierć w rozmaitych postaciach, ale nigdy w takiej przerażającej, jak na tle tego ponurego, pustego pokoju, wychodzącego na jedną z głównych arteryi podmiejskiego Londynu. Szczupły, mały Lestrade, wyrazem przypominający, jak zawsze, łasicę, stał we drzwiach i powitał nas. — Ta sprawa narobi hałasu, panie — zauważył. — Wszystko com dotąd widział, to w porównaniu z tem zabawka, a przecież nie jestem dzisiejszy. — Żadnej wskazówki — wtrącił Gregson. — Ani jednej — przywtórzył Lestrade. Sherlock Holmes zbliżył się do zwłok i, ukląkłszy, zaczął je pilnie oglądać. — Pewni jesteście, że niema rany? — spytał, wskazując liczne krople i plamy krwi rozsiane dokoła. — Najzupełniej pewni! — zawołali jednocześnie obaj policjanci. — W takim razie, oczywiście, te krwawe ślady zostawił ktoś inny; prawdopodobnie morderca, o ile morderstwo zostało spełnione. Przypomina mi to okoliczności, które towarzyszyły śmierci van Jansena w Utrechcie, w r. 1834. Przypominasz sobie te sprawę Gregsonie? — Nie, panie. — W takim razie przeczytaj, radzę ci szczerze. Niema nic nowego pod słońcem. Wszystko, co się zdarza, kiedyś już było. Gdy to mówił, zwinne jego palce przesuwały się po zwłokach, macały, wyczuwały, naciskały, odpinały, badały, a w oczach miał ten sam, nieprzytomny prawie wyraz, o którym wspominałem. Badanie trwało tak krótko, że nikt nie domyśliłby się z jaka ścisłością zostało przeprowadzone. W końcu Holmes powąchał usta zmarłego i obejrzał podeszwy jego butów. — Nie był wcale poruszany? — spytał. — O tyle tylko, o ile okazało się koniecznem dla naszego badania. — Możesz kazać przenieść go do morgi — rzekł Holmes. — Już się tu niczego nie dowiemy. Gregson sprowadził już czterech ludzi z noszami; wezwał ich tedy, a gdy podnosili trupa, upadł pierścionek i potoczył się po podłodze. Lestrade pochwycił go i przyglądał mu się zdumionym wzrokiem. — Tu była kobieta! To damska obrączka! — zawołał, trzymając pierścionek na dłoni. Otoczyliśmy go — nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ta gładka złota obrączka zdobiła niegdyś palec panny młodej. — To jeszcze bardziej wikła sprawę — rzekł Gregson — a była już i bez tego dość zawiklana. — Czy jesteś pewien, że to jej nie uprości? — zauważył Holmes. — Ale przypatrywanie się pierścionkowi nie nauczy nas niczego. Coście znaleźli w jego kieszeniach? — Mamy tu wszystko — odparł Gregson, wskazując na zbiór przedmiotów, leżących na najwyższych stopniach schodów. Złoty zegarek, № 97163, od Barrauda w Londynie. Złota dewizka zwana „Albert“, bardzo ciężka. Złoty pierścionek, ze znakami wolnomularskiemi. Złota szpilka, w kształcie łba buldoga z rubinowemi ślepiami. Pugilares skórzany do kart wizytowych z kartami Enocha J. Drebbera z Clevelandu, co odpowiada literom E. J. D. na bieliźnie. Portmonetki nie było, ale znaleźliśmy w kieszeniach 7 fst. 13 sz. Wydanie kieszonkowe „Dekamerona“ Boccacia, z nazwiskiem Józef Stangerson, wypisanem na pierwszej stronicy. Dwa listy, jeden, zaadresowany do E. J. D. Drebbera, a drugi do Józefa Stangersona. — Jaki adres? — Bank amerykański, Strand, poste-restante. Oba są od towarzystwa parowców Guion i dotyczą odpłynięcia statków do Liverpoolu, co wskazuje jasno, że ten nieszczęśliwcy człowiek zamierzał wracać do Nowego-Jorku. — A dowiadywaliście się kto jest ów Stangerson? — Zacząłem od tego — rzekł Gregson. — Rozesłałem ogłoszenia do wszystkich dzienników, a jeden z moich ludzi poszedł do banku amerykańskiego, ale dotąd nie wrócił. Telegrafowaliście do Clevelandu? — Z samego rana. — W jaki sposób zredagowaliście depeszę? — Opisaliśmy poprostu co zaszło i dodaliśmy, że bylibyśmy wdzięczni za jakiekolwiek informacye, które mogłyby się nam przydać. — Nie domagaliście się szczegółów co do jednego punktu, który wydał się wam najważniejszym? — Pytałem o Stangersona. — O nic więcej? Czy nie wydaje ci się, że jest jakaś jedna podstawowa okoliczność w tym całym wypadku? Nie wyślesz drugiej depeszy? — Zrobiłem wszystko co zrobić należało — odparł Gregson tonem obrażonym. Sherlock Holmes zaśmiał się zcicha i zamierzał coś powiedzieć, lecz Lestrade, który pozostał w pokoju, gdy my rozmawialiśmy na korytarzu, ukazał się w tej chwili, zacierając ręce z miną tryumfatora. — Panie Gregson — rzekł — dokonałem odkrycia niesłychanej wagi: wykryłem szczegół, który byłby niewątpliwie został pominięty, gdybym nie wpadł na myśl dokładnego obejrzenia ścian. Oczy małego policyanta iskrzyły się; nie mógł ukryć zadowolenia, że udało mu się tak zręcznie zaszachować kolegę. — Proszę, wejdźcie panowie tutaj — dodał, wracając spiesznie do pokoju, którego atmosfera wydała mi się mniej duszną teraz, skoro nie było już w nim przerażającego trupa. — A teraz, stańcie tam! Potarł zapałkę o podeszwę buta i oświetlił nią ścianę. — Spojrzyjcie! — rzekł tryumfująco. Wspomniałem poprzednio, że tapeta była poodklejana. W tym kącie zwłaszcza, który Lestrade wskazywał, oddarty był szeroki pas obicia, odsłaniając pożółkłe wapno na ścianie. I tu widniał napisany dużemi, niewprawną ręką skreślonemi, krwawemi literami jeden wyraz: RACHE — I cóż panowie na to? — zawołał policjant, tonem przedsiębiorcy, zachwalającego popisy cyrkowe na jarmarku. — Nikt nie dostrzegł tego napisu, bo był w najciemniejszym kącie pokoju i nikomu nie wpadło na myśl tam spojrzeć. Morderca skreślił go krwią swoją lub jej. Patrzcie na te ślady, krew ciekła po ścianie! Niweczy to wszelkie podejrzenie samobójstwa. A teraz, dlaczego morderca wybrał ten kąt właśnie? Zaraz panom objaśnię. Spojrzyjcie na świece na kominku. Paliła się wówczas i oświetlała ten kąt tylko, tak, że był najjaśniejszy, jak teraz jest najciemniejszy. — A teraz, skoro dokonałeś pan tego cennego odkrycia, czegóż ono dowodzi? — spytał Gregson, tonem ironicznym. — Czego dowodzi? Poprostu tego, że ktoś zaczął pisać imię żeńskie Rachela, lecz nie zdążył dokończyć, bo mu przeszkodzono. Pamiętajcie, panowie, co wam mówię: gdy ta sprawa będzie wyjaśniona, przekonacie się, że jest w nią wplątana kobieta, imieniem Rachela. Śmiej się panie Holmes, śmiej się pan... może pan być bardzo przebiegły i mądry, ale jednakże stary pies myśliwski będzie w końcu górą! — Och, przepraszam! — rzekł mój towarzysz, który parsknął śmiechem i tem wywołał wybuch gniewu policyanta. — Posiadasz pan niewątpliwie tę zasługę, żeś pierwszy wykrył ten wyraz, który, jak słusznie utrzymujesz, mógł być napisany jedynie przez drugiego uczestnika tajemniczego dramatu. Nie miałem dotąd czasu obejrzeć tego pokoju, ale, jeśli pozwolicie, uczynię to teraz. Mówiąc to wyjął z kieszeni centymetr i dużą okrągłą lupę. Uzbrojony w te dwa narzędzia, zaczął chodzić cichym krokiem po pokoju, zatrzymując się w jednem miejscu, przyklękając w innem, niekiedy nawet kładąc się plackiem na ziemi. Zajęcie to pochłaniało go tak całkowicie, że zdawało się, iż zapomniał o naszej obecności; szeptał do siebie półgłosem, to znów jęknął, zagwizdał, wydawał okrzyki zachęty i nadziei. Przypominał mi rasowego, dobrze wytresowanego psa gończego, pędzącego tam i z powrotem śród zarośli, który zdradza od czasu do czasu niecierpliwość krótkiem szczeknięciem, dopóki nie wpadnie na trop utracony. Badanie to trwało mniej więcej dwadzieścia minut; Holmes raz mierzył z najściślejsza dokładnością odległość miedzy dwoma śladami, zupełnie dla mnie niewidzialnemi, to znów przykładał centymetr do ściany, w sposób również dla mnie niezrozumiały. W pewnym punkcie pokoju zebrał bardzo starannie trochę kurzu z posadzki i schował go do koperty. W końcu przyjrzał się przez lupę wyrazowi napisanemu na ścianie, oglądając każdą literę z osobna z największą bacznością, poczem włożył centymetr i lupę do kieszeni, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się zadowolenie. — Mówią, że człowiek talentu jest niezmordowany w ponoszeniu trudów — zauważył z uśmiechem. — Jest to określenie zupełnie niesłuszne, lecz można je zastosować do pracy agenta śledczego! Gregson i Lestrade przyglądali się manipulacyom kolegi-amatora z wielką ciekawością, połączoną z odcieniem pogardy. Nie dostrzegali widocznie tego, co ja teraz widziałem jasno, że najdrobniejsze czyny Sherlock’a Holmes’a miały cel praktyczny i najzupełniej określony. — I cóż pan teraz o tem myśli? — spytali obaj jednocześnie. — Pozbawiłbym was zasługi wyjaśnienia tego zagadkowego wypadku, gdybym rościł pretensye do pomagania wam — odparł mój towarzysz. — Radzicie sobie tak świetnie, że byłaby szkoda, gdyby wam się tu ktokolwiek wtrącał. — W tonie Holmesa dźwięczało nieopisane szyderstwo. — Jeśli jednakże zechcecie zawiadamiać mnie o przebiegu śledztwa, rad będę bardzo dopomódz wam według możności, — ciągnął dalej. — Tymczasem chciałbym pomówić z policyantem, który znalazł ciało. Możecie mi powiedzieć jak się nazywa i gdzie mieszka? Lestrade zajrzał do notatnika. — Jan Rance — objaśnił. — Nie jest już teraz na służbie. Znajdzie go pan pod numerem 46, Audley Court, Kensigton Park Gate. Holmes zanotował adres. — Pójdź, doktorze — rzekł. — Poszukamy tego jegomościa — poczem, zwracając się do obu policyantów, dodał: — Na pożegnanie powiem wam kilka słów, które mogą wam się przydać. Popełniono tu niechybnie morderstwo, a mordercą był mężczyzna, wysokiego wzrostu, w sile wieku, który ma małą stosunkową nogę, nosi ordynarne obuwie z kwadratowemi nosami i palił narazie cygaro Trichinopoly. Przyjechał tu ze swoją ofiarą w dorożce czterokołowej, zaprzężonej w konia, mającego trzy stare podkowy, a czwartą nową, na jednej z przednich nóg. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa morderca ma cerę bardzo czerwoną i paznogcie u prawej dłoni niezwykle długie. Są to tylko drobne wskazówki ale mogą wam być pożyteczne. Lestrade i Gregson spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem niedowierzania. — Jeśli zatem ten człowiek został zamordowany, to w jaki sposób? — zapytał pierwszy. — Trucizną — odparł Sherlock Holmes sucho i zabrał się do odejścia. — Jeszcze słowo, Lestrade — dodał, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach: — „Rache,“ to wyraz niemiecki i znaczy „zemsta;“ nie traćcie tedy czasu na szukanie panny Racheli. I, puściwszy te strzałę, odszedł, pozostawiając swoich dwóch rywali w osłupieniu.